The Return of Vicki
by Luiz4200
Summary: After Hong Kong Longs. Jake is coming back from Hong Kong and has some enemies waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ameircan Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series. If I did, this story would be the beginning of a new season.**

**The Return of Vicki**

The Longs are at the Hong Kong International Airport waiting for the plane that will take them back to New York when Jake sees something that makes him happy. Rose and her family are also there. "Rose, are you here to say goodbye?"

"Not exactly." She answers. "My family is also going back to New York."

"Really?" Jake happily asks.

"Yes, Jake." She says. "You see, my family was missing New York. And the only reason my parents agreed to move here was to keep me from the Huntsclan."

"They knew it?" A surprised Jake asks.

"You wished I've never been taken by the Huntsclan, not that they've never tried." She answers. "In fact, my parents feared you were one of those slayers trying to take me away from them. And knowing the only slayers left in existence besides me are those two clumsy Huntsboys made my family feel it safe to get back."

"Well, at least we can now date without a problem." Jake comments.

"Except for one." Spud adds. "Danica Honeycut."

"What's with her?" Rose asks.

While Jake explains that, let's see what our swimming team captain is doing back in New York. She hears the doorbell ringing and answers it. "Vicki?"

"Happy to see me?" Vicki asks.

"Yes." Danica answers. "And surprised too. You suddenly vanishes without saying anything and then you appear without calling first."

"Sorry about that." The siren replies. "My family had to move so quickly we didn't have time to warn anybody."

"Wow, that sucks." Danica says. "Well, I'm glad to see you're back."

"Danica, do you have any programmed activities for this night?" Vicki asks.

"No."

"In that case, I'm hanging out with two friends of mine." Vicki says. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Okay." Danica answers.

In the airplane, Rose is shocked about what she'd heard. "Trixie, why did you interfere with that?"

"Rose, I was so mad at Jake for choosing appearance over inner qualities I couldn't let things stay like that." Trixie explains.

"What about you, Trixie?" Rose replies. "Technically you chose appearance. Just using another pattern."

"Yeah, Trixie." Spud says. "You shouldn't interfere with that."

Later on, when Team Dragon arrives at Lao Shi's electronics shop, they find a ransom note.

_Dear Jake,_

_Did you think you could get rid of me that easily? I swear by the swampy moons of Drenthax 4 that I'll get my necklace back. And if you don't give it to me next weekend at midnight at the basement of Millard Fillmore Middle School you'll never see Danica Honeycut again._

_Signed,_

_Vicki Fickling_

**I didn't have the same references Vicki used in the series so I've used something from another series. 10 points for the first reviewer to correctly guess where I got it from. ****Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reading the ransom note, Jake is really worried.

"Jake, why is this medallion so important to Vicki?" Rose asks.

"Vicki is a siren." Jake explains. "With the medallion she can ask any man to do anything."

"And Trixie wanted you to date _her_ instead of Danica Honeycut?" Rose asks in surprise.

"Back then I believed Danica to be the siren." Trixie explains. "It was so fitting. Captain of the swimming team, beautiful girl."

"I see." Rose says. "And where's the medallion?"

"It's with the Dragon Council." Lao Shi explains. "I'll go to them to get it. You think about a plan to rescue Danica."

"I don't understand." Spud says. "Vicki must have got somebody to help her. But who?"

**Meanwhile, at the basement of Millard Fillmore Middle School.**

Danica wakes up and realizes she's chained at the boiler. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Vicki answers. "I'm just holding you hostage until Jake Long gives my medallion back."

"Are you crazy?" Danica asks. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Have you never noticed how weird Jake acted based on what you told him while wearing it?" Vicki asks. "That's because the medallion has my siren powers."

"Girl, I don't know what kind of medication Rotwood's been avoiding but you should have it." Danica replies. "You actually believe that nonsense about magical creatures being real?"

"Yes." Vicki answers. "And as soon as I get my powers back I'll use them on Jake so that dragon will be under my power again."

"And now you think Jake Long is a dragon?" Danica asks upset. "You need some therapy."

"Wrong." Vicki replies. "You'll be the one needing it when I prove you Jake is a dragon."

"Dragon's don't exist." Danica says.

**Back at Canal Street Electronics.**

"But Mom, they need me." "Okay then. Bye." Rose hangs off the phone and talks to Jake. "Sorry but I can't help you. My parents want me at home instead of getting involved with that dragon thing."

"I understand, Rose." Jake replies.

"Jake, I know she helped us against the Dark Dragon but I can't help feeling some sort of relief seeing the dragon slayer leave." Haley says after Rose leaves for home.

"Haley, how can you say that after all she risked for us?" Jake asks.

"Sorry, Jake, but she's still a born slayer." Haley answers. "I know you love each other but I still have deep inside me this fear she'll try to slay you again."

"Do you mean like when Jake doubted her love and hit her with one of Cupid's arrows triggering the love/hate effects of the arrow?" Spud asks.

"What're you talking about, Spud?" Haley asks.

"This relationship once made Jake so unfocused and distracted your Grandpa asked Rose to keep it in a professional level and Jake thought she didn't love him anymore so he hit her with an arrow from Cupid." Spud explains. "However, because Rose loves Jake, the arrow turned it into hate and she almost turned him to the Huntsclan."

Noticing everyone's stares, Jake quickly tries to change the subject. "Uh, shouldn't we try to rescue Danica?"

"Jake is right." Sun replies. "But how can we do that?"

"I have a plan." Jake says.

**While his friends listen to Jake's plan, let's see things at the Isle of Draco.**

"Lao Shi, are you really considering giving into that siren's demands?" Councillor Kulde asks. "Surely one mortal isn't too much of a sacrifice to keep a siren from toying with several others' lives."

"Councillor Kulde, we can't risk an innocent life that way." Councillor Andam replies. "And I trust Lao Shi will think a way out of this."

"Thank you, Councillor Andam." Lao Shi says.

"You're welcome, Lao Shi." The African Dragon replies.

**Later, at the school, Danica is tied up where she would be forced to see the action.**

"We won't have to wait too much now." Vicki replies. "Soon the American Dragon will give me what I want and then I'll have my revenge."

"You're crazy." Danica says. "Dragon's don't exist."

"The dragon is coming." A voice from a dark corner says as he sees Jake arriving.

"Nice to see you again, Jake." Vicki arrives. "Did you bring my medallion?"

"Yes." Jake replies with a supressed anger as he shows the medallion.

"Fine." The siren says. "Now give it to me."

Jake throws it at Vicki. "Now to test it. 89, give your Huntstaff to him."

89 leaves the dark corner where he was hidden and, with a mesmerized look, gives Jake the Huntstaff.

"89, what are you doing?" 88 asks in surprise as he also leaves the dark corner. "Giving a dragon your weapon?"

"And now, to the top of my revenge." Vicki maliciously says. "Jake Long, kill Danica Honeycut."

Jake doesn't move.

"What's wrong?" Vicki asks. "I know this medallion is genuine because it worked on 89. Why doesn't it work on you?"

'Jake' uses his shapeshifting powers to reveal 'his' true form. This 'Jake' was indeed Sun Park. "Does it answer your question?" The Korean Dragon asks as she dragons up.

**Sorry about this cliffhanger but I felt it better to stop here. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vicki is surprised at the fact her Home Economics teacher is also a dragon. "Two dragons at his school and Rotwood can't expose any? Which kind of Mythology expert is he?" She notices 88 and 89 trying to run away. "Get back here and slay that dragon." She commands.

Because of Vicki's power, the two Huntsboys put their cowardice aside and prepare to attack. 88 tries to hit Sun with his Huntstaff but he quickly repels him just like Jake did to Rose during that love cruise where he hit her with one of Cupid's arrows. 89 tried to reclaim the Huntstaff he previously threw to Sun, then disguised as Jake, but Haley shows up in dragon form and grabs it.

Seeing her allies had no chance, Vicki decides to run away but is stopped by Trixie. "Trixie, don't tell me you're also a dragon?"

"No, I'm not a dragon." Trixie replies. "But I'm their friend and I won't let you get away with that." Saying this, Trixie knocks Vicki down with a punch and grabs the medallion, freeing the Huntsboys from her power.

"We're free." 89 exclaims.

"Now we have two choices." 88 says. "Either we fight the dragons or we run."

"Are you ready?" 89 asks.

"Yes." 88 answers.

The two count in unison. "3... 2... 1... Run!" They try to run away but Jake appears in dragon form blocking them. Having no choice, they use 88's Huntstaff to teleport themselves away. "Thanks everyone." Jake says as he dragons down.

Trixie unties Danica while Jake runs towards them. "Danica, I know how scared you must be with that but there's some thing you should know." Jake says, thinking on how to tell her about Rose.

"I don't wanna hear." Danica harshly tells. "Stay away from me, you fire-breathing monster." She then runs away.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about hurting her feelings by rejecting her." Trixie says.

**In the next morning, Jake and his friends are at his home telling all that happened.**

"So, Vicki's finally been recaptured?" Lao Shi asks.

"Right, Gramps." Jake answers. "Too bad Huntsboys 88 and 89 escaped."

"And that Danica can't accept the fact that Jake is a dragon." Spud says and then notices everyone glaring at him. "What?"

"That's okay, Spud." Jake says. "Rose is the one I love. My only worry is that she'll tell the world about me."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Jake." Rose says. "Who's gonna believe her?"

"It's better safe than sorry." Lao Shi says. "Somebody should check on her."

Jake and his friends go to Danica's.

"Danica, are you at home?" Jake asks as he knocks on the door.

"You won't find her." A voice from a neighbor house is heard.

"Why not?" Spud asks.

"I heard her parents saying they would take her to a psychiatrist." The neighbor answers. "Something about Danica believing dragons are real."

"Thank you." Jake replies. He and his friends then leave.

"If Danica's psychiatrist makes her stop believing in dragons I'll ask her parents to take Rotwood there." Rose says and everyone laughs.

**THE END**

(end credits joke)

"Ms. Honeycut, you're not the only patient of mine delusional about dragons." The psychiatrist says. "I'd like to introduce you to another patient of mine. Is that okay for you?"

Danica nods in agreement. Once she sees the new patient she's quite shocked. "Principal Brock?"

"Do you know him?" The psychiatrist asks.

**Congratulations to makokashi22. I really got that quote from 'Teen Titans'. I don't own them. I made this fic because I felt the series shouldn't have ended with this Jake/Rose/Danica love triangle. ****Please R&R.**


End file.
